dawnofwar2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hive Tyrant
Hive Tyrant is a Hero of the Tyranids featured in Dawn of War II. Biography Hive Tyrants are monstrous Tyranid creatures, who act as the main Synapse links to the Hive Mind within lesser Tyranid, thus coming to be the closest thing to a leader unit that can be commonly found. It can direct the swarm using its powerful synapse abilities. They are extremely powerful, large and strong and may make use of massive close combat strength or specially augmented ranged bio-weaponry, although they excel in both. They appear to be either a more complex and highly evolved form of Tyranid Warrior or evolved from a completely different and higher genus. They are highly mutable, including the development of unfeasibly large scythes or extra thick body carapace. They are also highly psychic and their relationship to the Hive Mind is even closer than that of the Tyranid Warriors, allowing them to act as control nodes for the lesser beings around them. Some Imperial techno-magi believe that Hive Tyrants are the consort-minds of the Norn-Queen that forms the repository of the Hive Fleet's own collective consciousness, which would mean they completely embody the Hive Mind, but their destruction would not diminish it in any way. Game Info Hive Tyrant is one of the strongest Hero featured in the Dawn of War II game, third to the Force Commander '''with '''Terminator Armor '''and '''Warboss with eavy armor. It has 1000 base hitpoint and high close-range damage. It can take on an unupgraded Warboss and win in a one on one show down. Its scything claws make quick work of heroes and infantry at the early stage of the game. This allow it to gained level more quickly to increase its hitpoint and damage. Like most high-tier Tyranids, its synapse abilities increase damage of other Tyranids, from the tiny Ripper Swarm, Hormagaunt Swarm to the monstrous Carnifex. Note that not only your Tyranids but also allies Tyranids within your area will gained the synapse. Its immunity to suppression is also a advantage to the Hive Tyrant, allowing it to charge towards a heavy weapon unit such as Devastator Heavy Bolter Squad '''or the '''Shuriken Cannon Weapon Team. But this also meant that it take more damage from suppressing fire compare to suppressed units. Its slow speed also makes it down, even if using the retreat button. It can't pursuit an opponent effectively and can't outrun its opponent if seriously wounded. So be mind to pay close attention to its hitpoint, if dropped bellow 1/4 of the hitpoint is better to retreat it. Like all heroes it can be upgraded with wargear, armor and accessories. The list are below: Wargear *Rending Talons (Trigger biomorph): Increase the Hive Tyrant's offensive power. Also grant the Seismic Roar ability. *''Crushing Claw (Trigger biomorph): Grant a high damage claw that is effective against vehicles.*Require Level 2 Hive'' *''Venom Cannon''(Add weapon symbiote): Ranged weapon effective against infantry and vehicles.*Require Level 2 Hive'' Defensive *''Extended Carapace (Equip carapace): Grant health and the charge ability.'' *''Improved Synapse (Trigger biomorph): Improves the heath of the Hive Tyrant and nearby friendly units.'' *''Bonded Exoskeleton (trigger biomorph): Grant the Invulnerability ability, allowing the Hive Tyrant to be invulnerable for a limited amount of time. also increase the Hive Tyrant's overall health. *Require Level 2 Hive'' Accesories *''Warp Field(Trigger biomorph): Grant the Warp Field ability to the Hive Tyrant. While active, damage received drains Energy instead of Health.'' *''Psychic Scream(Trigger biomorph): Grants the Hive Tyrant Psychic Scream Ability. Enemy that caught in its area of effect do less damage'' *''Bio-Plasma(Trigger biomorph): Grants the Hive Tyrant the Bio-Plasma ability, a powerful blast of area of effect damage.'' Since its slow speed, it is best upgraded with Venom Cannon as it do high damage on vehicles and infantry. Crushing Claw is also upgraded if possible as it will deal with walker units such as Dreadnought, Deff Dredd and the Wraithlord. Improve synapse is also helpful as it improves health of Hive Tyrant and friendly unit. Bonded Exoskeleton is best upgraded when opponent got high tier unit. Warp Field is highly recommended as it uses energy to absorbed damage, further increase its duruability in battle. Psychic Scream is best avoided as it will mostly face ranged unit and the area of effect is small, upgraded it if opponent prefer close combat unit such as Assault Marine Squad, Howling Banshees, or Nob Squad '''. Weakness It is a slow unit, if seriously wounded it will be easily incapacitated by other units. Heavy infantry such as '''Assault Terminator or a Warboss with 'eavy Armor and clawz/'''Force Commander '''with Terminator Armour can incapacitate it easily. It also can't pursuit its opponent, fast units can simply hit and run it until its health drops too low. Hive Tyrant, despite powerful even if alone is best supported by other Tyranids, not only its synapse ability increase health and damage but its immunity to suppression allows it to take out suppression unit and make way for friendly tyranids unit. While the weaker but faster Tyranids help the Hive Tyrant to pursue and bring down fleeing enemies. Venom Cannon and Bio Plasma is also a optimum choice as it does a lot of damage on infantry and vehicles, its range also meant that it can shoot down range units or fleeing enemies. Category:Tyranids Category:Commander Category:Tyranid Commanders Category:Last Stand